New Beginnings
by Littleone11
Summary: Sara is rescued.  Grissom recieves some surprising news from Sara.
1. The Rescue

**New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have anything to do with or anything regarding any of the CSI's TV shows, CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Jerry Bruckheimer (himself), Alliance Atlantis Communications, Arc Entertainment, or Paramount Network Television.

**Anthor's Note**: I started writing this before season 8 premiered. This is how I would like to see her rescued. You may have seen a promo where the car fills up with water. I think that that was a just for ratings and show because I live in Vegas and most of the time it doesn't rain that long and often has it does in CSI. And I just don't see how she could end up in a pool of rainwater.

Chapter I: The Rescue

She had it all planned out she was getting off early from work and set up her plan to tell him. She had found out the day before. However, now being in the current position, under a car, it doesn't look like she is going to ever get the chance to tell him. That is if someone doesn't find her.

It was raining the ground was now becoming mud and it made it hard for her to try to pull herself out of the car. But she needed to get out from under the car. After awhile, she was able to crawl out about halfway, that is when she heard the car started to move do to the muddy ground. The car slipped and pinned her legs into the mud. And when it did she let of a scream from the pain of the weight of the car on her legs. After the pain at subsided some she tried to pulled herself out, but she couldn't. That was it, she know that she wouldn't be getting out from under this car without help. But that was it, she didn't even know where she was, and looking around, even if they were looking for her, which she figured by now they were, would they know where to look, she was out in the desert. She hoped that they would find her soon because she wasn't going anywhere without help.

She brought her left hand down to her abdomen and hoped that she was still pregnant. "I'm sorry about this, if we don't get out of this your father probably will never know about you." She smiled and continued, "I couldn't wait to tell him about you, I just hope that you are okay and that I will be able to tell him about you"

She must have fallen sleep because she woke up to what sounded like a helicopter. By this time it was light out and the rain had stopped. She know that there was a helicopter somewhere in the air about where she was and she needed to gets its attention, somehow. She didn't know what kind of helicopter it was and it this point she didn't care she just wanted to get out. Even if it was one of the tourist rides they would still have a radio and they could let someone know. But first she needed to get their attention. She was thinking about what she had on her. Most of the things that she could of used where in her kit; however, the last time that she had her kit was when she put it in her car. She just hoped that it was still there. She was going through her pockets that where in her vest, all she had was a couple bags and of course the mud got into the pockets and the bags where covered in mud. She then remembered the she still had her badge on her. She until clipped it and wiped off as much mud has she could and tried to reflect the sun off of it to signal the helicopter.

It seems that she was reflecting the sun for hours and she was growing tired. Even if she couldn't get the attention of the helicopter that she thought that she heard, she could at least get someone's attention and at this point she didn't care who, just has long as they send for help. She fell asleep again and she awoke to someone touching her arm and a loud engine, which made her headache that she had just awoken with even worse. She would know that touch from anywhere and she just barely heard her name being called, "Sara, Sara, I got you, you're ok now, just hang on a minute while we lift the car."

She didn't really know if that what was going on was a dream or real. "Grissom," she said before blacking out again.

It took about twenty minutes to hook up the car and lift it off of Sara. And during that time Grissom stayed by her talking to her even though he knew that she was unconscious. He would also keep checking for a pulse. Each time that he would check he always found one; however, has they started lifting the car her pulse was getting weaker. He then yelled to Nick, "We need to hurry."

The car was lifted about a foot off of Sara and the swung away from where it was original put on Sara by Natalie. Grissom made sure the paramedics where right next to him standing by until the car was out on the way. Once it was they quickly put the backboard under her, lifted her onto the gurney and unto the ambulance. Grissom followed along side of the gurney, and told the paramedic, "I'm going with her." He then told Catherine, "Follow in my car" and handed her the keys. Catherine had road to the site with Warrick.

TBC…


	2. The Choice

Chapter II: The Choice

Sara was in the layout room, looking for fibers that were a shirt that she collected from one of her latest cases, when she heard what sounds like running footsteps. She looked up and a small little girl about the age of five came running into the layout room. "Mommy, mommy". "Sweetie, I think that you are lost." The little girl smiled and said, "Funny, mommy…come on I need to show you something." Sara didn't know why, but she took the little girl out stretched hand and let the little girl lead her. The little girl stop right in front of the door to Grissom's office and then opened the door. When Sara walked in it wasn't Grissom's office that she had walked into, but a hospital room. She saw herself lying in the hospital bed. She looked around for the little girl, but she was know where to be found.

Sara was watching the scene in front of her and couldn't help, but smile. Grissom was asleep in a chair that was pulled up next to the bed and his hand was covering her left hand. Just then someone came up next to her and said, "It is time to choose Sara." Sara turned to the person that was next to her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eric. I was sent here to you to ask you if you want to continue living your mortal life or pass on?"

"Whoa, What?"

"It's up to you. Not many people get to choose whether they live or die. But because something happened to you that wasn't suppose to happen. And your body is still slightly alive, you get to choose."

Sara took a deep breath and turned back to her body and Grissom. Grissom was awake now. He looked up at the monitors and the numbers still looked the same as they did the last time that he looked that them, before he had fallen asleep. He reached into his pocket and pulled on a ring and put it on Sara ring finger on her left hand. "I thought that you would probably want this." The Sara that was standing smiled, he was right. She didn't get to wear her engagement ring very often because of the fact that they work most of the time. And know one at work even know about their relationship. Grissom continued talking, "Oh, by the way, I kind let it slip to everyone that we are together."

"Oh my god, I get kidnapped for five minutes and he tells everybody"

"What is it going to be, Sara?" Eric asked.

"I want to stay," She said while looking at the scene in front of her. "I thought that you would, must people do." Just as Eric was about to live Sara stopped him, "Wait a minute how do I get back into my body?" All he said while he faded way was "Just lay down on the bed." Sara turned around from watching him faded away, "Okay then." She walked over to the right side of the bed and laid down and as soon as she did her pulse and respirations increased. Grissom looked up at the monitors when it started beeping a little faster then it had been the last two days. And then he felt the slight movement of her hand that was still in his own. "Sara." Sara made a small noise and slowly opened her eyes. She was sore almost all over. "Gil"

"I'm right here. You're going to be okay now."

"The girl that took me she had…" She had to tell him about the person that kidnapped her, while it was still fresh in her mind, but he stop her by saying, "We already have her"

"What? How?

"It turns out that the person who took you was one of Ernie Dell's foster children, Natalie, and she was the miniature killer. Ernie was just covering for her. I tell you the rest later, I should go let some know that you're awake."

"Yeah, probably a good idea" He leaned down a kissed her before leaving.

TBC…(Please let me know what you think.)


	3. The Telling

**Author's Note**: Sorry this part is a little longer then what I usually write. I just started writing and I didn't realize how long it was until I was finished. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Chapter III: The Telling

Grissom was sitting next to a sleeping Sara. The nurse told him that she would call the doctor and let him know that she was awake and said that she would be in a few minutes to check on her. And true to her word she was. Now, Sara was sleeping. And he had some time to think. He just couldn't stop think about the fact that he almost lost the love of his life. As soon as he saw Sara for the first time after they found her, what she looked liked, he would never forget. He now wanted to do to Natalie is what Jim had suggested about the bleach. Grissom was so in thought that he didn't notice that Sara had woken up until she squeezed his hand slightly and said his name, "Gil"

"Hey"

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch and told her, "about a quarter to eight"

She got a confused look on her face and said, "Weren't you supposed to work tonight."

He smiled, "Yeah I was, but I took some time off to be here with you"

"Wow, Gil Grissom taking time off. That's something new"

"Yeah, well I do have about two months of PTO time saved up and I figured that I might as well use it."

She smiled and said, "Good idea. Has the doctor come by yet?"

"No the not yet." Just then his cell phone rang. "Grissom." He was silent for a few seconds and then he said, "Yeah, I'm here now," there was another pause "She won't do what?" Yet another pause "yeah I know you want too and I would like to too," he said while looking at Sara and thinking about what she had done to her. "Okay, fine, I'm on my way" He closed he cell phone and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to go to the station."

"What for?"

"I turns out that Natalie (Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the sound of her name) has decided to talk; however, she only will talk to me."

"Okay"

"I really wanted to stay and hear what the doctor says"

"I know…I'll fill you in when you get back."

"Sounds good…I love you," He said with a smile.

"I love you, too" She smiled back at him.

After he left she thought about how she was going to tell him, that if she is still pregnant, she hoped she still was. She didn't want to say anything to him if she wasn't, it would just probably upset him. And even though she should of told him about the baby when she first woke up, she didn't want to tell him and then have to tell him that because of the incident that they had lost the baby. She just hoped that she was pregnant because she didn't know how she would explain the fact that she was pregnant and how she isn't. The doctor then came in to talk to her, "Hello Ms. Sidle, My name is Dr. Robert O'Brien. It seems that you were lucky has far as your injuries go. You have cuts and bruises, most of which are on your legs and a sprained left ankle." "That's it" she thought that she would have more injuries because of the weight if the car. "Yeah that's it." Then she asked about the one question that had been on her mind since she woke up under the car, "I'm I still pregnant?" He looked at her chart that he had in his hand and smiled and told her "yes. I was wondering why your fiancé didn't ask about anything regarding when you came in or didn't tell us that you were pregnant"

"That's because I hadn't had a chance to tell him. I was going to tell him the day that I was abducted. I had just found out the day before."

"I do want to still do an ultrasounds to make sure that everything is ok. But has of the day that you came in, two days ago, you are pregnant. I just want to look at an ultrasound and make sure that there is still a heartbeat. I not too worried because the a women's body will usually protect that fetus first."

"Okay…thank you," She was a little relieved.

"Ms. Sidle, may I ask, how far a long you are?

"My doctor told me that I was about eight weeks."

"There's another test that I would like to do also and we won't be able to do this for another few more weeks, when you are about 18 or 20 weeks, is to have a amniocentesis done. Just to do a chromosome mapping. Because you are so early in your pregnancy and everything is developing, I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong. Who is your OB/GYN? Because I will talk to her about the amino.

"Ah, her name is Dr. Allison McCann."

"Okay, I contact her, let her know that you are here and the what went on and also my recommendations. Do you have any more questions?

"No"

"Okay then I'm going to keep you here one more night so that we can do the ultrasound and monitor you. And if everything goes okay, then well see if we can't get you released. How does that sound?

"Sounds wonderful…no offense, but I'm not too fond of hospitals." She was thinking about all that time that she was in and out of the hospital as a child.

"Not many people are. So, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah…thank you"

The doctor left, she was happy and very relieved. She could now tell Gil about the baby.

It took Grissom about 15 minutes to get to the station. He didn't want to be here, He wanted to back at the hospital with Sara, hearing what the doctor had to say. He walked into the station and to the interrogation room, where Jim was standing outside of the door. "So why would she only want to talk to me?" he asked Brass.

"I don't know I still want to slowly drip the bleach. By the way, how's Sara doing?

"Good, she tired and bruised up, but she should be fine."

"Good" Brass said has Grissom went into the room.

"So Natalie, why did you want to talk to me?"

"I pushed her and she hit her head."

"Who did you push? Who hit her head?

"And now she is dead. She hit her head and now she's dead"

"Natalie enough" He was growing inpatient; he didn't want to be here. "Who are you talking about?"

She kept on saying it over and over again. "She hit her head and now she's dead. She hit her head and now she's dead" After about the third or fourth time that she repeated it Grissom stood up and left the room. Brass was watching the whole time through the one-way mirror. "That's it I'm tired of her riddles."

"Yeah, me too, you ready for the bleach?"

"I wish. I'm going to stop by the house and then head back over to the hospital. Sorry, that I didn't get more out of her."

"It's ok…we'll just put her back in jail and maybe a psychologist can get something out of her other then riddles."

"Yeah maybe…see yea."

"Bye" Brass said before letting out a breath and then went inside to get Natalie.

Grissom was on his way to the house, he was thinking about what the riddle that Natalie keep repeating. Then he remembered the small pictures that where left in each miniature with the same dead doll. In every picture the doll had a head injury. He picked up his cell phone and called Catherine.

"This is Catherine"

"Catherine I need you to look into any old cases about a girl that was killed by a head injuries that is connected in some way to Natalie."

"What? Why? What is going on?"

"I just got done talking to Natalie and she kept repeated something to the effect that she had killed a girl and the girl had a head injury. Just like the picture of the doll that we found in each of the miniature scenes."

"I'll see what I can found out but it might take awhile before we find anything."

"It really doesn't matter about the time, we already have her for killing the others and abducting Sara, not to mention we are trying to add an attempted murder charge as well."

"Okay, I see what we can found and I'll let you know. How Sara doing?"

"Good, I'm on my way to the house to pick up a few things and then head back to the hospital."

"Any news on when she is going to be released?"

"Not as of when I left, but hopefully the doctor came and talk to her while I was gone"

"Well let's us know and tell her that I'm going to try to stop by when I get off to see her."

"She would like that. Thanks"

"Bye"

Grissom hang up the phone and pulled into the garage. He got out of the car and went inside. He feed Bruno and made sure that he had water. And then went upstairs and packed a few of Sara's things that he thought that she would need while in the hospital. He also through in the book that she is currently reading, so that she wouldn't be bored while she was there.

Sara was at the hospital thinking of a way that she was going to tell him. All that she came up with was to just to tell him out right. She knows that he is going to be shocked and so was she when she found out.

Sara was flipping through the channels on the hospital's TV. The hospital only had about 6 channels and two of them where the hospitals own channels all that were on there were people talking about different diseases and what patients should ask their doctor. All the rest of the channels were the local channels for Las Vegas. This is what she was doing when Grissom got back.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked before he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and said, "Better, I'm not as tired as I was and not as sore."

"Good. So did the doctor come by?"

"Yes he did"

"And"

"And he told me that I'm recovering very well and that if everything goes well tonight he might send me home tomorrow"

"Wow, that's great"

"Yeah, but there is still one thing that we need to talk about."

"Sara, don't worry about work…you can take as much time off as you need."

"Gil that's not that thing that we need to talk about."

"What is it then"

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you. We're pregnant. (Grissom had his surprised shocked face) I found out the day before Natalie abducted me. I was planning you on telling you when you got home that day. That's why left early from work."

Grissom don't know what to say. Here he was 50 years old and was going to be a father.

"Gil, are you okay?

"Ah, yeah, I…"

"I know we didn't plan this."

"Yeah. I'm a little shocked." All Sara did was nod her head slightly. "I know, it was a surprise to me to. I mean, I never thought, I guess, that I would be a mother." It was his turn to nod and then he said, "But I'm happy about it and we'll make work."

"Yeah we will"

They were both quiet for a few minutes, when Gil asked "How did the baby handle what happened?"

"Well, all the doctor knows is that I'm still pregnant, but he said that he was going to order an ultrasound just to make sure that everything's ok. And then he was going to talk to my OB/GYN about having an amino done in about 10 weeks."

"So we are just waiting for the ultrasound?"

"Yeah. He didn't tell me a time."

"Well while we are waiting, I stopping by the house and picked up a few things for you."

"Really, but the house isn't really on the way back to the hospital from the station"

"I know I made a little side trip." All she did was smiled at him. He handed her the bag so that she could see what he packed for her.

"Oh and by the way Catherine told me to tell you that she may stop by after shift."

"Gil I don't think that we should tell everyone about the baby just yet. I think that we should wait until I go back to work. Okay they already know that we are together. I think that it would be better, that way we can tell everybody at once."

"Yeah sounds good, but we are going to need to talk about work before you go back?"

She just gave him the curious look in response to what he had just said.

TBC…(Please let me know what you think.)


	4. Work

After she got done looking thru the bag, she put the bag at the end of the bed. And swung her legs around to the side of the bed. As soon as, she did Gil asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting up to get cleaned up. I'm a mess I haven't had a chance to get cleaned up while I've been here."

"Here I let me help you." Gil stood up and got on her left side and helped her stand up. She wasn't able to put very much weight on her sprained left ankle. Once she was standing, he helped her to the bathroom and when she was able to stand-alone in the bathroom, he went back to her bed and grabbed her bag and returned to the bathroom so that she could get cleaned up.

After she got done, Gil helped her back to bed. "So, how do you feel?"

"Better, especially now that I'm in my own clothes."

"So, are you ready to talk about work?"

"Okay, might as well"

"Since you are pregnant, and I'm being very lenient about this, normally pregnant women aren't allowed at a crime scene because of the chemicals."

"I know. And I'm not going to like just staying at the lab."

"I know and that is why I will let you at crime scene has long as you only take photos and collect fomite evidence only."

"Photos and objects that's it."

"Well you could stay at the lab and work on some of your cold cases."

"No I'm not staying in the lab, I can't, I can't even stay at the lab when I run out of field time."

"I know that is why I am letting you at a crime scene."

"I can't dust for prints, can I?"

"Nope because of the powder could be toxic."

"Great my favorite thing to do and I can't even do that. And I wanted to try using the fluorescents powder again."

"You not supposed to used the fluorescent powder…wait when did you use them?"

"A few years ago, when Katherine and I went out of town on that convenient store robbery and we were waiting for David so that we could actually touch the body and get evidence. And I figure that since that they were in the kits I might as will use them. And I was hoping that someday I could use them again, but I guess not."

"Will Honey, you won't be pregnant forever. Just don't tell me when you use them next."

She smiled and said, "Okay I will."

"You will what?"

"I will only take photos and collect objects."

"Okay. You know that this won't be forever, just until you get back from maturity leave."

"I know"

TBC… (Please Review. Sorry it took so long)


End file.
